1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package including an antenna embedded in an inner portion thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a frequency resource for a next generation information communication service, a frequency in the millimeter wave band, a superhigh frequency resource of 30 GHz or more, has been actively studied.
This frequency in the millimeter wave band may be used to transfer a large amount of information at high speed using wideband characteristics, may have less influence through mutual interference on an adjacent geographical area due to significant electrical wave attenuation in the air, and is a frequency band that is not in current use, unlike a frequency band in current use such as 2.5 GHz/5 GHz, or the like, such that it does not have the congestion of a frequency used channel. Therefore, interest in the frequency in the millimeter wave band has increased in view of research and development and business opportunities.
As a result, the development of an information communication service and system using the frequency in the millimeter wave and research into, and development of, various components required for the information communication service and system have been conducted.
In this millimeter wave band, an electrical connection distance between an antenna and a semiconductor chip is very important. That is, when a distance between the antenna and the semiconductor chip is increased, loss is correspondingly increased. Therefore, an antenna in the millimeter wave band (particularly the 60 GHz band) may be electrically connected to the semiconductor chip to be close thereto.
To this end, according to the related art, an antenna is disposed at a position significantly adjacent to a semiconductor package in which a semiconductor chip is embedded, and the antenna and the semiconductor package are electrically connected to each other at the shortest possible distance.
In the case of the related art, a process of separately manufacturing each of the semiconductor package and the antenna and then mounting both thereof on a substrate to thereby be electrically connected need be performed. Therefore, a manufacturing process may be complicated.
In addition, a power feeding structure of an antenna is complicated, such that a manufacturing process thereof may be complicated and it maybe difficult to analyze an influence on a process error.
Therefore, the demand for a semiconductor package structure in which an antenna and a semiconductor package are disposed at a closer distance to each other has increased.